Always a Team!
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: The Majestics went to camping when suddenly, Oliver got lost. Will they be able to learn the meaning of “teamwork”? And will they be able to get to Oliver first before bears do? Or should I say “squirrels”? A little bit of Humor in the beginning.
1. Johnny's afraid of a what?

**Title: **Always a team!

**Chapter: **1- Johnny's afraid of what?

**Genre(s):** Humor/Angst/Drama

**Character Pairings: **Oliver/Enrique friendship, Johnny/Robert friendship

**Summary:** The Majestics went to camping and suddenly, Oliver got lost. Will they be able to learn the meaning of "teamwork"? Will they be able to get to Oliver first before bears do? Or should I say "squirrels"?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"A camping?" Oliver blinked but then, smiled back to his best friend. "Sounds fun…"

"Well… I do suppose it would be a little amusing…" Robert rested as hand on his chin. "Fine, I'm in!"

"Johnny?" Enrique turned to the lazy-boy on the couch. "Sure, whatever!" "Alright then! We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning!" Enrique said as he walked out of the room with Oliver beside him.

"What? That soon?" Johnny fell to the ground as he stumbled to get up. "Why? Is there anything the matter?" Enrique asked. "No! It's just that-" Johnny paused.

"You just?"

"Well… I need some more time to prepare!" Johnny explained. "Have your servants do it, then!" Robert answered snobbishly. "NO! I mean- no… I need to prepare it myself!" he said. "You're acting very strangely, Johnny!" Oliver sighed.

"Oh, never mind! I'll start packing right now!" Johnny complained. "Do you want me to order Gustav to bring you home?" Robert asked. "No thanks! I'm walking home!" Johnny called back and stomped away.

"That was… weird!" Oliver blinked.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ The next day ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What's taking Johnny so long? The plane is about to leave!" Enrique looked at his wristwatch. "Ah! There he is!" Oliver pointed and came Johnny with his limo. Bringing out a dozen of luggage. "What are all of those for?" Robert asked as he walked up to him.

"It's none of your business…" Johnny blushed. "Yes it is… we're riding a plane and we're not going to carry all of **those**!" Robert pointed. "What are inside all of those bags anyway?"

"Insect repellants, insect repellants and more insect repellants!" Johnny snapped. "Don't tell me you hate being bitten by insects…" Oliver chuckled. "It's not that! I- it's just that…"

"Yeah?" The three of his friends wondered. "Never mind! I'll tell you when we get to the woods, okay?" Johnny pouted. "Fine, suit yourself!" Enrique said as he got on the plane followed by Oliver and Robert. "I want you to ditch 3 of your bags! I'm only allowing you to bring 8!" Robert snapped. "Fine!" Johnny yelled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Let's set camp where there are a lot of trees! That way, we would get some shade whenever it rains!" Oliver suggested as they started building their tent. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in a motel, Master Robert?" Gustav walked up to Robert. "No, thanks, Gustav! We want to try how it feels to sleep out here for a while!" Robert said as Gustav gave one last bow and left.

Enrique got hold of the long poles and helped Oliver when he noticed Johnny was looking around nervously. Enrique walked up to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey!" "AH!" Johnny jumped up and backed away from Enrique. "Hey! It's just me… you don't have to be **that **frightened!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Johnny yelled. "Sorry, man! What were you doing looking around strangely?" Enrique asked oddly. "Just… looking for some beasts…"

"What?" "I mean- checking if there are any beasts… you know… bears, wolves, squirrels…"

"Squirrels? You're afraid of squirrels?" Enrique started to chuckle. "Alright! All right! I admit it! I'm afraid of squirrels, okay?" Enrique burst out in laughter and caught both Robert's and Oliver's attention. "Don't tell them-" "Guys! Look what I just found out!"

"Enrique, shut up!"

"Johnny's afraid of squirrels!" With that, Robert and Oliver started laughing as well. Leaving Johnny with a red face. Both in embarrassment and in anger. "Enrique, I'm gonna kill you!" he said as he pinned Enrique to the ground.

"Hey, man! It was funny! I can't help it!" Enrique laughed as he pushed Johnny off of him. "Is that why you had to bring so many insect repellants for?" Oliver asked. "Yeah!" Enrique answered roughly. "Well, Johnny! You can't send squirrels away by just some mere insect repellants! Besides... they're harmless! What could **they **do to you?"

"Nibble your toes until they all become soggy!" Johnny answered nervously. "Eeww! That's disgusting!" Robert said. "See? Even Robert agrees with me!" Johnny pointed. "Well, at least I'm not **that **afraid of them!" Robert defended.

"Well… this just gave me an idea!" Oliver said as he stood up. "Let's go hiking!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna GO-ho…" Johnny complained as Robert and Enrique dragged him deep into the woods. "Don't worry, Johnny! Enrique, Robert and I would be here if ever deadly squirrels starts attacking us!" Oliver said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Polanski! I'm laughing my eyes out!" Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Don't be such a cry baby!" Oliver said as he held his backpack tight. "Well… we're far away from camp now! I guess we could let go of him now!" Robert said as he dropped Johnny's hand on the cold ground, so did Enrique.

"If you want to go back then you'll have to walk back alone!" Robert said. "Be careful if you ever see any squirrels running about!" Enrique waved as they walked farther away. "Guys, wait! I'm coming with you!" Johnny called.

He finally caught up and panted for a while as he held both his knees. "Glad you decided to join us!" Enrique smiled. "Yeah, whatever!" Johnny said as he brushed off his sweat.

"Stop wasting your time and let's go!" Robert called impatiently. "Alright, alright!" Johnny said as he looked around. "Hey, wait a minute! Where's Oliver?"

~ To be continued ~


	2. Oliver, where are you?

**Title: **Always a team!

**Chapter: **2- Oliver, where are you?

**Genre(s):** Humor/Angst/Drama

**Character Pairings: **Oliver/Enrique friendship, Johnny/Robert friendship

**Summary:** The Majestics went to camping and suddenly, Oliver got lost. Will they be able to learn the meaning of "teamwork"? Will they be able to get to Oliver first before bears do? Or should I say "squirrels"?

"Where am I?" Oliver asked himself as he walked around the woods. "Enrique!" he called. No answer. "Johnny? Robert?" he called again. No answer still. "Where the heck did they go?" he pouted as he stomped his feet and continued walking through the woods.

"If this is your way of a practical joke, it's NOT funny!" Oliver said. Silence once again. _Guys, please answer me!_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Oliver!" Enrique called from the other side. "Oliver, where are you?" he called again. "This is all your fault! If you wouldn't have been such a big baby then Oliver wouldn't have gotten lost!" Enrique pointed to Johnny's face.

"It's not my fault the boy has no sense of direction!" Johnny fought back. "Shut up, Johnny!" Enrique roared as he grabbed Johnny by the collar. "Let go of me!" Johnny complained.

"You better help us in looking for him! If something ever happens to my best friend, you're really going to get it!" Enrique threatened as he pushed Johnny away. "Oliver!" he continued yelling.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Damn! I shouldn't have gone ahead! I knew I was going to get lost!" Oliver cursed himself, as he turned right. "Enrique! Johnny! Robert! Where are you, guys?" Oliver called. "Damn it!"

Suddenly, he heard ruffling noises from behind a bush. He immediately turned around and got on a fighting stance. "Wh- who's there?" he stuttered as he slowly backed away. "Enrique?"

"ROOOOOOAAAARRRR!" A beast came out from the bush and started attacking him. "HELP!" He yelled. "It's got me!" He kicked and struggled. He closed his eyes as he started punching it away. "Get away from me! Shoo! Scat! Beat it! Scram!" Oliver yelled.

He suddenly stopped when he felt no pain at all. When he opened his eyes. He came face-to-face with a… "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Enrique, Johnny and Robert turned around and heard the scream. "Oliver!" The three of them gasped in unison. Enrique quickly dashed to the voice and was quickly followed by both Johnny and Robert.

"Oliver! Tell me where you are!" Enrique called anxiously. "Answer me!" A few moments later, the 3 of them spotted Oliver beside a cliff wrestling with a cute little squirrel! "Aaaaaahhhhhh!!" Johnny yelped as he hid behind Robert.

"Oliver! Are you alright?" Enrique asked. "Get that monstrosity off of me!" Oliver said as he tried to get the squirrel off of him but failed when it clutched on his shirt. Enrique stepped up and pulled the animal away, setting it free.

"Are you okay?" Enrique gave Oliver a hand to stand up. "Yeah! I guess…" Oliver stood up as he brushed the dirt off of his face. "Now I know how Johnny feels!" Oliver smiled. "See? I told you!" Johnny pointed out, still clutching behind Robert.

Everybody began to laugh and Johnny blushed tremendously. But their laughter soon died out and was turned to gasps when they felt the whole mountain shake. With one blink, the next thing they knew, Oliver slipped backward into the cliff below.

"!!"

"Enri… que…" Oliver gasped with wide eyes, barely a whisper, unable to believe what's going to happen next.

"OLIVER!" Enrique called as he dived at the end of the cliff and caught Oliver by the hand. "Hang- on!" he said as he struggled to hold Oliver with his might.

"Enrique! You'll break your arm!" Oliver yelled. "I rather… have a broken arm… than… to completely… lose my best friend!" Enrique answered with heavy beads of sweat falling from his forehead and with one eye open. _No, Enrique!_ Oliver started crying. "You're not… that heavy… you know!" Enrique joked at a time like this.

"Enrique!" Robert gasped. "Oliver!" Johnny called. "Help me bring him up!" Enrique screamed. "Right!" With that, the mountain started shaking again. Trees were now falling and the ground was beginning to crack open.

"Whoa!" Johnny tensed as he fell to the ground. "Hold on… Oliver!" Enrique said. "Enrique…" Oliver whispered. Slowly, their hands started to slip away. "No!" Enrique yelled. "Enrique!" Oliver cried.

With one more shake, Enrique lost Oliver's grip… it all happened in slow motion for Enrique as he watched his best friend fall into the dark abyss, reaching out to him.

"OLIVER!!!!!!"

~ To be continued ~


	3. He's my best friend, God damnit!

**Title: **Always a team!

**Chapter: **3- He's my best friend, God damnit!

**Genre(s):** Humor/Angst/Drama

**Character Pairings: **Oliver/Enrique friendship, Johnny/Robert friendship

**Summary:** The Majestics went to camping and suddenly, Oliver got lost. Will they be able to learn the meaning of "teamwork"? Will they be able to get to Oliver first before bears do? Or should I say "squirrels"?

**A/N: **Hey, peeps! Here's the 3rd chapter of "Always a team!" Thanks to the first 2 reviewers… **Christina **and** Starwave**!

**~ Oliver's POV ~**

The sound of dripping echoed through my ears as beads of sweat strolled down my head. I was running… within the darkness. I don't know what I was chasing after… the only thing that I was thinking about was to never lose it. But… what?

Slowly, everything went from dark to light and I covered my eyes by the sudden flash. Right then, I saw… I saw…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~****

"We can't just leave them there!" Enrique yelled. "Master Enrique… please calm yourself down!" Gustav said as he let Enrique sit back to the chair. "Calm myself down? My best friend is lost somewhere in the woods and you want me to calm down?"

"When there are unknown beasts out there as well?" Enrique yelled, starting to turn red from anger. "He could be hurt! He could be cold and lonely out there! We can't just sit back and let it all happen!"

"Yeah… there could be killer squirrels out there!" Johnny nodded in agreement. "Would you stop it with your squirrels?" Robert said as he took a sip of his tea. "Why are you so calm about it?" Enrique scolded Robert. "Well, we can't do anything about it as well!" Robert closed his eyes.

"Yes, we can! We can go out for a search! Call for your rescue squad!" Enrique came close to Robert's face. "As what have Gustav said; you need to come down, Enrique! We can't send an airplane out at night… it's too dark!" Robert answered.

"Then what do you suggest we should do? Just leave him out there alone?" Enrique asked. "He's my best friend, God damnit!" He banged his hands on the table.

Everyone didn't answer. Robert continued sipping out his coffee as Johnny looked out from the mansion's window. "There's nothing we **can **do, Enrique!" Robert sighed as he laid down his cup on the table.

"Why don't we all go to bed? That way, we can start the search earlier!" Robert said as he left the room.

**~ Oliver's POV ~**

"Enrique!" I gasped as I saw Enrique's bloody body on the ground. "Enrique…" I called as I knelt beside his body and brought him to my arms. "Enrique… please wake up! Please wake up! You can't do this to me! You can't leave me like this!" I started crying as I hugged his body tighter, his blood staining my arms and clothing.

"Enrique… no… Please Enrique!" I cried harder and buried my face on his shoulder and felt sweat strolling down my head.

"No!" I suddenly woke up. I felt sweat in my dream, but in reality, it was blood. I looked around and found myself deeper in the woods. "That's right… I fell off the cliff!" I clutched my head and retreated it once more only to find more blood oozing out from it.

"I can't move an inch!" I complained as I looked at my own body. I guess I landed right on my left side since both my left arm and leg are pretty sore. I was dirty from top to toe and my head was throbbing with pain.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" I asked as I allowed myself to lie down on the ground. "Enrique…" I opened my eyes again and stared at the moon above, slowly, feeling a hot burning sensation at the corner of my eyes. "Please… save me soon!"

**~ Author's POV ~**

And on the same night… Enrique had the same dream Oliver had, the same time it happened to Oliver as well. As if fate was on their side.

**~ Enrique's POV ~**

"Oliver!" I gasped as I saw Oliver's bloody body on the ground. "Oliver?" I called as I knelt beside his body and brought him to my arms. "Oliver… please wake up! I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you! I know it's my fault! I shouldn't have let go!"

"Please, Oliver! You can't do this to me! You can't leave me like this!" I started crying as I hugged his body tighter, his blood staining my arms and clothing.

"Oliver… no… please, Oliver! You're my best friend… I don't want to lose you…" I cried harder and buried my face on his shoulder and felt sweat strolling down my head.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

**~ Author's POV ~**

Enrique shot awake and was sweating hard, he wheezed for about 3 minutes and finally stopped. He clutched his head and gritted his teeth while his bangs covered his eyes. "Oliver…" he cursed as a tiny little tear dropped on his clutched hand.

"Oliver… please be okay…" Enrique whispered to himself not knowing someone was listening to him by the door.

**A/N:** Well… sorry if this is a little short. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! ^_^


	4. I don't need your sympathy!

**Title: **Always a team!

**Chapter: **4- I don't need your sympathy!

**Genre(s):** Humor/Angst/Drama

**Character Pairings: **Oliver/Enrique friendship, Johnny/Robert friendship

**Summary:** The Majestics went to camping and suddenly, Oliver got lost. Will they be able to learn the meaning of "teamwork"? Will they be able to get to Oliver first before bears do? Or should I say "squirrels"?

**A/N: **Thanks to the reviewers… **Christina**,** Starwave**, and **iluv**! Wait… did I mention everybody already? ^_^ Well, I'm sorry if your name (or pen name) is not here! =( I'm too lazy to go online again to check for the reviews… ^_^ Hehehe… I promise I'll mention everyone on the next chapter! ^_^ Well… here it is! Chapter 4- I don't need your sympathy!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Oliver tried to stand up as he balanced himself by a stick. But then, failed when he dropped on his back. "Damn it!" he said as he banged his fists on the ground. _Everything hurts…_He thought as he rubbed his left arm and leg. Luckily, he still had his backpack with him.

He took out his bandana and wrapped it around his head and used it as a bandage. "At least it'll stop it from bleeding!" he said to himself. He looked around the place and found out he was in a place with no rivers, no bushes, just trees. Huge trees that were covered with thick vines.

He started shivering as he turned his head left and right. "Cheer up, Oliver! I'm sure your best friend is trying his best to look for you!" he said to himself as he gave out a smile. He suddenly felt something warm inside his pocket and took out his beyblade.

"Unicolyon…" he smiled. "That's right… I forgot… you're always with me!" He smiled as he put Unicolyon back to his pocket and stared up at the sky. "Don't worry, Oliver! Enrique'll find you… and when that moment comes… you're going to give him the biggest hug!" Oliver smiled nervously.

He rested his back on a large rock and felt his eyes slowly closing. "I… can't… sleep now…" he said as he clutched his head. But then, he couldn't do anything… sleep finally took over him.

Something slowly appeared behind the trees and grabbed Oliver by both his legs; it dragged him throughout the deeper woods while Oliver's bandana slipped out from his head and was left on the ground.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Can we please go now?" Enrique grumbled impatiently early in the morning as Robert and Johnny fell silent. They didn't move an inch while Enrique started walking away. "Are you guys coming or not?" he asked as he looked back. Robert and Johnny walked silently and slowly behind Enrique as they made their way back to the woods.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Enrique and the others searched for the spot again where Oliver fell. It seems that the tremendous earthquake did so much damage that everything seemed to be like a ruin.

And for once in Enrique's life, he felt silence all the way while walking in the woods. He slowly turned around and came face-to-face with Robert and Johnny. "Why are you two so silent?" he asked. Johnny looked away but Robert still stared at Enrique like nothing happened.

"What's wrong with you two?" Enrique raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong, Enrique!" Robert answered calmly. "No… something is definitely wrong…" Enrique glared. "Tell me what it is…" Enrique demanded. "…Now!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What is it, Robert?" Enrique demanded but Robert still stood silent. "Tell me!" he yelled as he grabbed Robert's collar. "It's about Oliver…" Robert gave up and finally told him.

"What about him?" Enrique asked as he let go of Robert. "Just as you have requested, I ordered my rescue squad last night to look for Oliver. But I didn't let them go out on a plane. I gave them an order to search for the area!"

"So?" Enrique asked impatiently. "They weren't able to continue since the whole place was totally destroyed… 2 of our men got injured because of that!"

"I don't care about your men! What about Oliver?" Enrique yelled. Robert still stayed calm and looked straight into Enrique's eyes. "Of course, they didn't find him… but… they found something else!" Robert reached out for his backpack, took out a bloody bandana and handed it to Enrique.

"Recognize it?" Robert asked as Enrique's eyes widened. "It's Oliver's!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You stayed up all night?" Enrique yelled out in anger. "Then why didn't you tell me right away?" This time, it was Johnny who walked up to Enrique and told him everything.

_Johnny walked into the hallway, preparing to what he has to say to Enrique. That's when he heard Enrique's wheezing and stopped beside the door. Enrique clutched his head and gritted his teeth while his bangs covered his eyes. "Oliver…" he cursed as a tiny little tear dropped on his clutched hand._

"Oliver… please be okay…" Enrique whispered to himself. Johnny looked away and decided not to worry the blonde boy. He turned back from where he came from and walked away.

Enrique gritted his teeth as he took a firm grip on Oliver's bandana. "I don't need your sympathy!" With that, he turned away to continue looking for Oliver. He suddenly stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around only to be hit by Johnny's fist and was sent flying to the ground. "Why do you have to try and be the big fish in the little pond?" Johnny asked as he glared at Enrique. "You once told me that, Enrique! This time… I'm asking you!" Johnny pointed to Enrique on the ground.

Enrique looked away with a glare and brushed away the blood from his mouth. Johnny walked closer to the boy on the ground as he held out his hand. "You're not alone… you have us to help you!" Johnny gave out a small smile.

Enrique looked at Johnny with a confused look. "Come on… let's go and kick some squirrel's butts!" Johnny smiled. Enrique grabbed Johnny's hand and slowly stood up. "Right!" he nodded.

Wait for us… Oliver! We're coming… 

~ To be continued ~


	5. Escape from the

**Title: **Always a team!

**Chapter: **5- Escape from the…

**Genre(s):** Humor/Angst/Drama

**Character Pairings: **Oliver/Enrique friendship, Johnny/Robert friendship

**Summary:** The Majestics went to camping and suddenly, Oliver got lost. Will they be able to learn the meaning of "teamwork"? Will they be able to get to Oliver first before bears do? Or should I say "squirrels"?

Thanks to the latest reviewers… **darkphoenix** and **starwolf**! Glad to have you two with us! ^_^

**~ Oliver's POV ~**

Everything is spinning; I felt my arm drop above me. It's as if I was standing upside down or something. When I opened my eyes, I felt everything turn upside down. Something was definitely wrong around here… That's when I noticed there was nothing wrong with the place… it was me who was hanging on the ceiling. "How did I get here?" I asked myself as I slowly swayed back and forth.

It seems that I was in a very dark cave, the walls were filled with blood stains and 4 scratch marks. I started to panic and tried to reach for the rope tied on my leg. "Darn it!" I cursed as the pain in my left arm came back. Slowly, something big and fury suddenly came out from the cave entrance and I closed my eyes back, pretending to be asleep.

But then, I kept a small peek from my right eye. That's when I noticed the creature that caught me was a… a bear!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_"Oliver is probably hurt right now…" _Enrique thought nervously as he looked closely to the bloody bandana in his hands. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Robert's reassuring smile. "Don't worry… I'm sure we'll be able to find him before it gets dark." Robert said as Johnny nodded beside him.

"Right!" Enrique grinned. "We shouldn't waste anymore time!" Enrique said as he slid the bandana to his pocket.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_Go away bear! Shoo! _I thought irritably as the bear circled around me and sniffed at me. _Stay away! _I cursed. _All I need is the time for it to go away… then I can escape!_ He circled around me again and kept on sniffing at me. _Why is he trying to sniff me when I STINK? I've been in the woods for 2 days already without bathing? Well, I guess bears have the instinct to smell at something to what they call as "food"!_ I gulped as I started sweating.

_Unicolyon… do your stuff!_ I thought as I quickly opened my eyes and launched Unicolyon out with so much difficulty. "Unicolyon!" I called as my bit beast came out from my blade and cuts lose the ropes. I hurriedly got away from the ropes while Unicolyon distracted the bear.

"Unicolyon! Let's go!" I stood up. He came back into my blade and I ran as fast as I could away from the bear. The bear roared as loud as ever as he tried to chase me. "Oh no! Bad idea!" I yelped as I ran for my life.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

There was a loud roar! Enrique, Robert and Johnny instantly looked up to the sound and quickly ran towards the roar.

**~ Author's POV ~**

Oliver ran away from the bear accompanied by a few of hops and skips. He was sweating hard and was starting to lose his energy from all of his wounds. His head started bleeding again as it blinded some of his sight. _"Please! Not now!"_ he prayed.

That's when he suddenly tripped and twisted his right ankle. "It can't get any worst than this!" he cursed himself as he stared at the bear with horror. "I'm dead meat!" The bear raised its paws as it prepared for his attack. Oliver closed his eyes and blocked the view from his arms.

The next thing he knew, there were numerous slash sounds and when he looked up. "Amphilion! Salamulyon! Griffolyon!" he cried in happiness. The bear fell on the ground revealing 3 huge crosswise cuts on its chest down to its stomach. "Oliver!" Oliver turned around to see his best friend. "Enrique!" Oliver tried to stand up but once again fell when he felt extreme pain.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Enrique asked as he let Oliver's head, rest on his chest. "Just… tired…" Oliver sighed as he closed his eyes softly. "I knew you wouldn't leave me…" Oliver whispered. Enrique smiled as he hugged his best friend tighter. "Hey! Don't forget us as well, you know!" Johnny winked and Oliver can't help but laugh.

"Thanks, guys!" Oliver smiled. "So, let's go back to the mansion…" Enrique said as they all turned to leave. "I'm sure everyone is dying to get some good nights sleep!" Robert continued. They started to walk away when they heard ruffling sounds behind them.

"Guys! Watch out!" Oliver was the first to hear it and immediately pushed Enrique towards Robert and Johnny and sent them tumbling to the ground and receiving the slash from the bear for himself.

"Oliver!" Robert gasped. "I hate bears!" Johnny yelled as he took out Salamulyon. "They're like huge annoying squirrels!" He yelled. "Salamulyon! Attack!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You shouldn't have done that you fool!" Enrique said as he carried the injured Oliver on his back. "At least… only one of us got hurt… right? None of you… got hurt!" Oliver whispered while his eyes lay half-open. "We're a team, right?"

Everyone looked at each other and can't help but give out a small nod accompanied by a reassuring smile.

"Don't talk anymore… save your energy! You've been through a lot tonight…" Robert said as Oliver nodded weakly over Enrique's shoulder.

"Don't ever do it, again! You promise?" Enrique scolded as Oliver nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes, Enrique-poo!" he said as he smiled and finally fell asleep. "Good!" Enrique said.

~ To be continued ~

**A/N:** Kinda short isn't it? Well… the next chapter will be the last! Stay tuned and find out about "Always a team!"


	6. you're my best friend!

**Title: **Always a team!

**Chapter: **6- you're my best friend! ^_^

**Genre(s):** Humor/Angst/Drama

**Character Pairings: **Oliver/Enrique friendship, Johnny/Robert friendship

**Summary:** The Majestics went to camping and suddenly, Oliver got lost. Will they be able to learn the meaning of "teamwork"? Will they be able to get to Oliver first before bears do? Or should I say "squirrels"?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I guess everything turned out okay, right?" Johnny said as he and Robert engaged in a game of chess. "Right… Enrique was pretty enraged about the whole concept!" Robert agreed as he took his bishop and moved it. "Well… who wouldn't be? Oliver's his best friend…" Johnny sighed.

"Well… it seems that there is a lesson in every story, right? In this case… a true story!" Robert smiled. "What… are you saying that I learned something?" Johnny asked innocently. Robert nodded as Johnny blinked. "And what would that be?"

"Check mate…" Robert snapped. "Aaaahhh! You caught me off guard!" Johnny suddenly stood up and pointed at Robert's face. "Teamwork…" Robert changed the subject and answered Johnny's last question. "Teamwork?" Johnny repeated.

"Why do you have to try and be the big fish in the little pond?" Johnny asked as he glared at Enrique. "You once told me that, Enrique! This time… I'm asking you!" Johnny pointed to Enrique on the ground.

Johnny walked closer to the boy on the ground as he held out his hand. "You're not alone… you have us to help you!" Johnny gave out a small smile.

Johnny started blushing and fiddled with his nose. "Well… that was… just…" Johnny looked away unable to react. Robert laughed out loud and laid his hand heavily on Johnny's head. "It seems that the squirrel boy finally learned that he is not alone!" he teased.

"Shut up!" Johnny pouted as he brushed Robert's hand away. "Don't call me that!"

"Fine…" Robert laughed and left the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Enrique! You'll break your arm!" Oliver yelled. "I rather… have a broken arm… than… to completely… lose my best friend!"

"You shouldn't have done that you fool!" Enrique said as he carried the injured Oliver on his back.

Oliver winced and moved around while sleeping on the bed. He felt really cold… he opened his eyes to find only to find a thin layer of blanket on top of him. It seems that someone took off his shirt and replaced them with bandages. Only his right arm and leg were free from those bandages. Even his right ankle was bandaged.

"I feel like a human mummy…" He said as he sat up and looked at his own body. He moved his hands when he felt something heavy on top of his left hand. He looked to his left to find Enrique kneeling on the ground and sleeping with his arms as a pillow. Oliver looked at him for a second and noticed something was on Enrique's hand.

Oliver looked closer and saw a small cloth with a little blot of red. "It's… my bandana!" he gasped silently and smiled at his best friend.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he suddenly grasped his left arm and closed his eyes in pain. He felt strong arms around him and found Enrique embracing him. "Feel any better?" Enrique asked. "Still a little sore…" he said as he rubbed his left arm.

"I can't move with these bandages…" Oliver complained as he showed Enrique. Enrique looked at Oliver nervously as he turned silent. "Enrique?" Oliver called. Enrique looked away as he sighed anxiously. "I'm sorry we weren't able to save you much earlier…"

"That bear wouldn't have attacked you…" Enrique softly said. "I'm so sorry, Oliver!"

"What are you so sorry about?" Oliver smiled. Enrique looked at him, puzzled. "I'm fine, okay? I'm not blaming you or Johnny or Robert about these!" Oliver raised his arms again. "After all, it was me who got lost in the first place, right?" Oliver smiled.

"Besides…" Oliver softly said. "… I knew you wouldn't leave me there…" Enrique jumped the moment Oliver said that. "… I knew from the beginning that you were going to save me somehow… cause, you're my best friend!" ^_^

"Y- you never lost faith in me?"

"Nope… I never doubted you from the beginning…" Oliver answered. "Thanks, Enrique!" Oliver smiled at him again. Enrique smiled back.

"What are best friends for?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I guess our camping is trip is over!" Johnny sighed happily. "Oh yeah!" he cheered. "Oh yeah! Before we go… I have something to give you, Johnny… as a little remembrance!" Oliver smiled as he took out a medium-sized box from his briefcase and handed it Johnny.

"What's inside?" Johnny shook the box as it made a ruffling sound. "Guess first…" Enrique smiled as he winked to both Oliver and Robert.

"What? You guys are in this too?" Johnny wondered. "Is this some sort of a joke?"

"Secret…" Robert said. "Robert? That's unusual of you…" Johnny said. "Just open the box!" Robert sniggered.

"Okay, fine!" Johnny said as he took out the thing inside. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

**~ The end ~**

**A/N: **What do you think that was? ^_^ Can you guess? R&R please! ^_^


	7. Author's Notes

**Title: **Always a team!

**Author's notes**

**By:** Klyukaizer

**Klyukaizer:** Would anybody like a sequel to this? ^_^ This time, it's Johnny's and Robert's side of the story! Post a review if you want me to have the sequel… meanwhile, here is the replies I have for the reviewers! ^_^

**Klyukaizer's good side:** Does everybody want to know what's inside the box? Well…

**Klyukaizer's evil side: **Cut the suspense and just tell them already!

**Klyukaizer's good side:** It's pretty obvious, right? But no… it isn't a real squirrel! Johnny shook the box and heard a ruffling sound, right?

**Klyukaizer's evil side:** [Takes out the script and reads it] A STUFF TOY? Bwahahahahahaha!

**Klyukaizer's good side:** Shush, you fool!

**Klyukaizer's evil side: **A stuff toy… Hahaha! Hey, everybody! Johnny's afraid of a squirrel stuff toy!

**Johnny: **I am not!

**Klyukaizer's evil side: **Admit it, you dimwit!

**Johnny: **Shut up!

**Enrique: **It seems little Johnny loves the present!

**Johnny: **I do NOT!

**Oliver: **I'm crushed, Johnny! [Acts as if he was crying]

**Johnny: **Oh! Puh-lease!

**Oliver: **[ignores Johnny and starts jumping up and down] a sequel! A sequel! We're going to have a sequel! ^_^

**Robert: **I thought you're still injured!

**Oliver: **Oh yeah! [Sits down]

**Enrique: **Where are we going next?

**Robert: **Hmm… there's not much excitement going around town… [Takes out a brochure] Aha!

**Enrique: **What is it? [Approaches Robert and looks at the brochure] Bwahahahahaha!

**Oliver: **Let me see! [Takes the brochure and starts laughing!] This is going to be SWEET! ^_^

**Tyson: **Are we going to be in it?

**Klyukaizer: **What're you doing here? You're not one of my muses!

**Tyson: **Like I said, are we going to be in this story?

**Klyukaizer & the Majestics: **NO!!!

Tyson leaves sadly…

**Enrique: **Johnny will love the sequel to the story… [Grins maliciously]

**Johnny: **What is it all about?

**Oliver: **We're not telling you! [Hides the brochure to his pocket]

**Johnny: **Hey! Let me see!

**Oliver: **[Hands the brochure to Klyukaizer]

**Klyukaizer: **Interesting! [Grins evilly] All right! It's settled then! The next episode will be…

TIIIIIIIIIIT… [CENSORED]

**Johnny: **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: **Fine, I'll tell you the title! ^_^ "**Always a Team 2: The Haunted House!**" And of course, with some squirrels! ^_^

See you next time!


End file.
